


Unrequited

by slynrin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Eren Yeager, F/M, Older Eren Yeager, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slynrin/pseuds/slynrin
Summary: Eren and mikasa are one of my favorite ships so I wrote a fanfic about them.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this chapter is straight smut so if you're not into that don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is straight smut so if you're not into that don't read it.

"I've always hated you," he said angrily, as he got closer to Mikasa, pushing her further against the wall.

"I know" She pulled him closer, her hands cupping his cheeks. 

"You're an annoying bitch , I hate you, I've hated you since the day we first met" 

He removed her coat, ripping her shirt apart in one go and began groping her breasts, his hands exploring once again the familiar territory. He knew her body better than anything.

"I can't hate you" Mikasa whispered, there was no need for her to say this, Eren already knew. She removed his shirt and ran her fingernails down his chest. His body was perfect, there were no markings, or even a strand of hair, he was completely hairless with abs that weren't faint but not so noticable like the ones bodybuilders had.

"I should leave you, I can leave you." He knew that even if he left, Mikasa would still wait for him. 

He removed his belt, undoing his pants.  
"I know, and one day, you will." Strangely, she was reassuring him as well. She felt his erection spring forth, pressing against her private area.

He flipped her back, her stomach now touching the cold wall. He placed his lips on her neck biting and kissing causing marks. 

"I hate you" he said again, as he was now removing her pants while continuing to suck and kiss at her neck. He had grabbed his dick and was now placing it inside of her hole. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know why you hate me, but I'm sorry" She cried in both pleasure and pain. Tears formed as he continued to push further inside of her. His left hand was holding on to her waist as the other was pressed against the wall for balance Eren began thrusting his hips as he began pumping in and out of her. Blood had started to show, she was in great pain but was also feeling great pleasure. Eren had removed his hand from her waist and had begun rubbing on her clit. He was rubbing and thrusting his hips sending them both to oblivion. She sobbed and shook, this was why she came back? she told herself this was far better than not being with eren, if she could not have his heart she could at least have his body, and that was enough for her. She would rather have that then be happy with someone else that could make her happy , someone like Jean. 

She wanted more, she needed more.

"Show me how much you hate me", she begged. 

He pushed her onto the bed.  
He put all his anger he had towards her into powerful thrusting. He would drive her into the ground, destroy her, punish her with his enormous cock.

She began to once again sob and shake. She had long since accepted anything and everything he gave her, she willingly took it all.

She could feel his anger as he drove her mercilessly into the bed , and shoved her face into the pillow. He showed no mercy, gave no warnings. 

She could hardly breathe with her face being covered by the pillow. Eren pulled on her hair as he thrusted deep and harsh into her, she screamed and climaxed, spilling her cum all over the sheets. 

"Ereh" she moaned, cried , whichever it was or both, as she caught her breath. 

He gripped her hips, his fingernails digging deep into her as he slammed himself into her even more roughly, ruthlessly, he was moving rapidly. Mikasa thought she might die, grabbing onto the sheets, as her sight went blind. 

He let out a quiet groan as he shot his warm seed inside of her. She let her grasp on the sheet go , her body all relaxed. Eren's cock now soft but still inside her, he had let himself relax, his head tilted, eyes shut, looking up, letting out slow loud breaths. 

When he was composed, he had gotten out of her and began getting dressed, then he left without saying a single word. 

"I love you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing takes quite a bit of time and energy so I might not continue this story, it depends really.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Mikasa was in the library studying for a test that was coming up. 

"Hey Mikasa" , she looked up to see Armin. "There's a party at Annie's tonight you should come".  
"I'm good" Mikasa told Armin as she was staring down at what she was studying. "If you say so", he said as he left her alone to study.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, she was thinking about Armin's offer to go to Annie's party. This could be a good opportunity, get your mind off Eren, let loose, have some fun, she thought to herself. Mikasa got up from the bed and headed towards the closet. She wasn't one for fashion, so she picked out a simple white top and baggy light washed jeans. 

There weren't a lot of people, as she expected. There were a few people sitting on the coach and on the floor watching a movie, some others were in little groups chatting with each other. She spotted a group of familiar faces, and they spotted her too. "Hey Mikasa" Sasha, called out waving a hand in the air. Mikasa looked up towards the direction her voice was coming from and started walking to the group. 

"H-hey" Jean said as he scratched the back of his head, he was nervous. 

*One hour later*

"Finally the food is here!" Sasha shouted, that girl loved to eat. Mikasa had turned to look towards the door, and there she saw Armin and Eren with boxes of pizza, and some other things in hand. Sasha was trying to grab at the food as Erwin and Armin tried to get her away. 

Eren and Armin had now sat the food on the table, where Mikasa was standing. "I'm glad you could come" Armin told her. "Y- yeah" she was occupied at Eren who was staring at her, he did not say a single word to her, which upset her. 

For a few more hours Mikasa chatted with the group. The entire time Jean was attempting to flirt with her, she tried to ignore because eren occasionally looked her way and she hadn't wanted him thinking there was anything going on between the two. 

"Hey everyone, why don't we play a game!" Hitch called out. 

Everyone who wanted to play was now in a circle. The game was called seven minutes, the rules were simple everyone would write their name on a piece of paper that would then be placed in a bowl, two pieces of paper would be pulled out and the people's names that were written would go into the closet together for seven whole minutes, they could fuck or simply do nothing. Guys and girl went in together, guys were paired too, even girls went in together. It was now the seven round "Jean, Mikasa " Hitch said reading the names on the pieces of paper. Mikasa looked at Jean, then at Eren, and back at Jean. She got up and headed into the closet Jean followed after.

Nothing had happened between the two of them, for the entire seven minutes they had sat together in awkward silence. 

It was now the Eleventh round and it was Eren and Mikasa's names that were called. She gave a glance at Eren, who gave a cold glare. 

They were now both in the closet "Enjoyed yourself?" Eren said as grabbed Mikasa by the neck pulling her even closer to him then she already was. "What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to pull away his hand as she struggled to breath. " You know what I mean" he said as his other hand began going down to touch her pussy, his hands inside her pants. He began to slowly rub her clit. "You and Jean" "Nothing happened between us" she said letting out a moan. "I'm not an idiot, I know you did stuff in there" , he started to rub faster. "How hard did he fuck you?" "He was all in there wasn't he" "N-no he wasn't " she said as she moaned and squeezed her legs together. 

Eren removed his finger from her clit and placed three fingers into her hole. He moved his fingers roughly inside of her, she let out a cry, it hurt badly. "The only one who gets to fuck you is me" he said in a harsh tone as he continued to vigorously and painfully finger her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't much smut, but I perfer reading stories with lots of smut and minimum plot so there will be chapters with a lot more smut to come. If you have anything you would like to say don't be afraid I appreciate any criticism, I want to make my story as good as possible.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is chapter is straight smut so if your not into that don't read.

Eren was sat in bed, back against the wall without a single piece of clothing covering his body. He was stroking his ever so throbbing cock as he took in heavy breathes. He shut his eyes and slightly tilted his head up, "fu-huck". He had started to think about Mikasa, he hated thinking about her but right now he just could not get her out of his mind. He thought back to the day he first took her virginity, how she cried out in pain as blood oozed out from her vagina, there had been so much blood. How wet she had been for him. How tight her pussy was. How warm it was. His first time with Mikasa had been non-consensual. Mikasa had called Eren to come over to her place. When he got there he saw no one, but her and so he took the opportunity. He had forced Mikasa to the ground on her stomach, trying to remove her clothing as she screamed and yelled trying to get him off of her. He placed a hand on her mouth so no one could hear. When his cock had entered her hole she began moving around more as she screamed louder, well she tried, her screams were muffled. Eren was rough, his cock kept on hitting her cervix causing her pain, so much so she started to form tears. He recalled how wet she had gotten, despite what he had done to her she had enjoyed it and that turned him on even more. Eren began stroking faster and faster until, finally nutting all over his sheets. He felt disgusted and ashamed at what he had just done, but at the same time he needed Mikasa here with him, to be deep inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I need a little break it might take a bit to get the next chapter up, but don't worry it won't take long I have zero life and nothing going on atm.

**Author's Note:**

> writing takes quite a bit of time and energy so I might not continue this story, it depends really.


End file.
